Escucho voces, pero ¿Eso qué?
by MarySuee
Summary: —Últimamente he escuchando voces. —¿Para qué lo ocultan pillos? —Vamos, dilo Kari. Es un secreto a voces; todos lo saben, menos ellos...


**RETO A LA CARTA.  
Autor:** Rowmon**  
Summary**: —Últimamente he escuchando voces. —¿Para qué lo ocultan pillos? —Vamos, dilo Kari. Es un secreto a voces; todos lo saben, menos ellos...**  
Nota de autor: **Ya hasta me da verguenza entregarlo, me tardé dos años. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Es mi primer Takari, no me gusta mucho la pareja, sé que no es pretexto. Tenía pensado tomar el reto "mejores amigos que se enamoran", pero decidí cambiarlo por este, para hacer algo más ligerito. Si dejas review salvas un patito. Críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas.**  
Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío, ni tuyo baby. Lero, lero. México gana mañana.

* * *

**ESCUCHO VOCES, PERO ¿ESO QUÉ?**

La escuela era un caos total. ¡El baile de graduación estaba tan cerca!

Había chicas que esperaban que el chico de sus sueños las invitaran al baile. Pero la gran mayoría se quedaría esperando. Los maestros ajustaban los últimos detalles con la banda que tocaría en el baile.

—Te apuesto que los reyes del baile serán Tk y Kari —susurró una chica al ver pasar al rubio frente a ella.

—¡¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó ingenuo.

—Por nadaaa.

—¡Miya!, ¡Qué bueno que te veo!, ¡Hola Tk! —saludó alegremente Mimi —¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?, ¿Sora ya tiene? Y Kari, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Oh, tranquila Mimi. Ya tengo pareja. A Sora, sorprendentemente la invitó Tai y de Kari no sé nada. Creo que sigue esperando que alguien la invite.

Miró descaradamente a Tk, el rubio no entendía nada, solo tenía una cara de qué demonios pasa aquí.

—¿A quién espera? —observó a sus amigos —ah sí, ¡TK! Espero verte en el baile con una pareja.

_Qué les pasa a las mujeres. _

—Claro, ya conseguiré pareja.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Kari? ¡Ya todos lo sabemos! —soltó la castaña.

—¿Ya saben qué? ¿A quién espera Kari?

—No te hagas el tonto. Dinos, anda dinos. Dinos... Dinos... —fastidió Miyako.

—¿Decir qué? —preguntó confundido.

En realidad Tk no sabía de qué hablaban, simplemente él no nació para entender a las mujeres o por lo menos al par de mujeres locas que tenía enfrente. ¿Qué querían saber?, ¿Qué tenía que decir? ¿Qué?

Ambas al ver que Tk no soltaría nada, giraron sus ojos. O se estaba haciendo el tonto o simplemente era imposible...

* * *

—¿Es necesario que asista al baile? —cuestionó Kari.

—Así es. ¡Es mi baile de graduación! ¿Aún Tk no te invita hermanita?

—¿Por qué Tk tendría que invitarme solamente somos amigos y se supone que a esos bailes vas en pareja?

—¿Sólo amigos? ¿En serio? —preguntó Tai —está bien, en grupo.

—Dime Tai ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—Por nada Kari. Me alegra saber que mi hermanita aún sigue sin novio —bufó un Tai.

* * *

Miyako y Mimi están totalmente locas. Cada vez hablaban de cosas más raras, de alguna forma tenía que hacer que no se frecuentaran tanto. ¿Qué querían que él dijera? ¿Qué? Y eso le recordó ¿Por qué Miyako susurró que Kari y él serán los reyes del baile? Era prácticamente imposible. Los reyes tenían que ser los graduados o una pareja muy aclamada. Su hermano, Matt, era un graduado. También era popular, por lógica sería votado como rey, automáticamente esto los llevaría a votar por Mimi, que es la novia de Matt y que también es muy popular. Todo era lógico. ¿Por qué Miyako decía eso?

—¿Ya encontraste pareja, hermanito?

—¿Te mandó Mimi? —preguntó con cara de angustia, la chica lo obligaría invitar a cualquier mujer que se le cruzara.

—No. Yo sólo te pregunto.

—Bueno. Aún no tengo pareja. Quizá no vaya.

—Vamos Tk, sé que te mueres por invitar a Kari, y sé que ella también se muere para que la invites. ¿Qué esperas?

—Hoy todos se levantaron con ganas de insinuar algo... ¿A qué te refieres hermano?

—Emm me refiero a que —Matt recordó las amenazas de Mimi: _Tk se tenía que dar cuenta por si solo_ —sólo escucha las voces de tu interior. Tengo que irme adiós.

_Mimi me hubiese matado si sabe que yo me metí entre mi hermano y Kari._

Se fue pensando Ishida dejando a su hermano menor más confundido...

_"Escuchar mi voz interior", Ok._

—Últimamente he escuchado voces, ¿Pero eso qué?

* * *

—Vamos, dilo Kari —suplicó Mimi.

—Joder. ¿Decir qué? —cuestionó de mala gana la morena. Sus amigas llevaban rato preguntando lo mismo, ¿Qué querían saber?

—Queremos saber quién te gusta —soltó Miyako.

—Ya chicas. Ella lo dirá cuando considere que es el momento indicado. Vamos. Déjenla —pidió una pelirroja que miraba divertida a sus amigas.

—Ya me cansé, está chica es imposible ¿Por qué te da pena Kari?, ¡Somos tus amigas! ¡Vamos fémina, no es cosa del otro mundo que te guste un chico!

—La que ya se cansó soy yo. Me voy.

Comentó enojada Kari mientras salía de la cafetería de la escuela. Dejó su almuerzo entero.

—Creo que se nos pasó la mano. Vamos a disculparnos —dijo Mimi.

—Esperen a que se tranquilice un poquito.

Charló Sora.

La morena caminaba molesta por los pasillos de la escuela, todo el santo día había sido cuestionada sobre algo que ella ni siquiera sabía. Ya estaba cansada de eso. Necesitaba relajarse, quizá ocupaba tomar fotografías o hablar con alguien que la entendería a la perfección.

—¡Kari no te había visto en todo el día! —gritó Tk totalmente emocionado.

—Tk, que gusto verte. No me vas a creer pero he tenido un día tan fastidioso; entre mi hermano, Miya y Meems.

—¿Miya y Meems? A mí también me han estado acosado, ¿Qué tramarán? además mi hermano me dejó con una duda grandísima.

Cuestionó Tk sorprendido. Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio, era raro que ambas chicas los fastidiaran el mismo día y encima los hermanos de ambos también habían estado diciendo cosas extrañas.

—Es que me preguntaron que con quién voy a ir al...

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y al parecer también habían sido interrogados sobre el mismo tema. Estaban magnetizados. Ambos se vieron y no pudieron aguantar la risa. Kari se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse, pero fue imposible, esto le causó gracia al chico y soltó una gran carcajada, contagiando rápidamente a la Kamiya.

—¿Para qué lo ocultan pillos? —interrogó Izzy que miraba extrañado la escenita.

—Otro. ¿Ocultar qué?

—Nada. Digo, cuando ustedes quieran comentarlo chicos, no quiero presionar. Aunque ya todos sabemos qué pasa.

* * *

Ya por la tarde en su casa, el rubio seguía preguntándose qué había pasado por la mañana.

Su hermano, Mimi, Miyako e Izzy decían que sabían algo que él no, con respecto a Kari, su mejor amiga. Secreto a voces... ¿Cuál secreto?

Todos sabían que eran los mejores amigos, no es un secreto.

—Últimamente he escuchado voces...

Musitó.

Tk no estaba loco, las voces que escuchaban eran los murmullos de otras personas y extrañamente todos lo ligaban con Kari. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; siempre estaban trabajando en equipo, compartían muchos gustos, también sus amigos eran los mimos. Todo lo ligaba. No entendía el porqué sus compañeros del equipo de baloncesto le decían _Tk de Kamiya._

Siempre ha creído que es por la gran amistad. Pero ahora, según sus nervios ya casi deshechos, entendió que todos le decían que invitará a Kari al baile, no sabía por qué.

Tenía que hablar con ella para terminar la conversación que interrumpió Izzy.

Se levantó de su cama, para ir a dónde Kari y aclarar esto.

Kari al fin había entendido que Tai y los demás creían que ella y Tk eran novios, por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos y la confianza que había entre ellos. Pero nada más son amigos. La amistad entre un hombre y una mujer SÍ EXISTE.

Mientras Tk viaja a la casa de Kari. Iba recordando lo que las_ voces _le decían.

"_Pero si Tk ya tiene pareja. Mejor no lo invites Kath". "Tk y Kari serán los reyes del baile". "Como ustedes dos siempre son equipo y pasan mucho tiempo juntos, se ven lindos por cierto, quiero que hagan equipo para investigar el tema de tejidos falsos". "Dinos... Dinos... Dinos..."Vamos invita a Kari"_

_Lógica. Es cierto. Los reyes del baile son parejas bonitas de la preparatoria..._

—Tk ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Necesito decirte que...

—Todos creen que somos pareja. Pero tú y yo somos amigos ¿Cierto?

—Ahh, sí —respondió más relajada —Dios. No sé porque no creen que existe la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer.

—Cierto. En nuestro caso ASÍ es. Además que tanto espectáculo con lo de "secreto a voces"

—Francamente me tienen cansada. Pero pienso que es mejor ignorarlos. Están locos. Como ya todos tienen pareja, quieren juntar a todos.

—¡Así es! —dijo Tk—Pero quiero ir al baile, ¿Vamos?

—¿Cómo amigos no?

—Por supuesto Kari.

—Entonces sí, acepto. Vayamos al baile juntos —respondió la chica.

—Entonces ¿Ya nos dirán que se gustan? —preguntó Miya...

* * *

_Si me quedó mal. Pero al menos cumplí tarde, pero seguro._  
_ El secreto a voces todos lo saben, nosotros también lo notamos. Los únicos que ignoraban eso eran los escritores y ellos mismos. Nunca progresaron._  
_ El fin termina aquí. No soy buena escribiendo Takaris. Creo que está confuso. Bueno lo explicaré, Tk y Kari creen que sus amigos se referían a que su amistad fue tomada como un romance. XD Pero en realidad se referían a que se amaban locamente. Pero pues estos nunca se dieron cuenta._  
_ Al menos eso quise dar a entender. No estoy muy convencida._

_En fin..._

_Besos._

_VAMOS MÉXICO!_

_Mundial._

_EDIT  
_


End file.
